


Você fica tão bonita de verde

by nyanyasagishi



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Human AU, a starlight é filipina mas isso nao é relevante, a trixie é palidah, elas sao gay, maud eu te amo tanto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyasagishi/pseuds/nyanyasagishi
Summary: Trixie sente-se estranha faz um tempo, mas não sabe porquê. Em uma noite qualquer, próxima do Natal, ela finalmente toma um choque de realidade.
Relationships: Starlight Glimmer/Trixie Lulamoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Você fica tão bonita de verde

**Author's Note:**

> ficou mt comprido esse ngc. eu vou spammar o link no twitter eu sou chato sinto muitp
> 
> A E acontece dps do final da 9 temporada, mas antes dos acontecimentos do ep 26, ent, nesse intervalo

Starlight e Surburst estão na cozinha no momento, fazendo suco juntos, e meu coração quer escapar do peito, mas eu não sei porquê.

\---

Eram férias de verão. Todos estavamos livres de trabalhar, então decidimos chamar todos para a minha casa — sim, agora eu tenho uma casa.

Maud foi a primeira a chegar com Mudbriar, ambos nas mesmas roupas de sempre. Eles me cumprimentaram e foram para o sofá, onde Mudbriar ficou comentando sobre a madeira usada para construir a minha mesa, e Maud o admirando como uma idiota. Tudo estava pronto na cozinha, e eu estava sentada ao lado deles, ansiosamente esperando Starlight.

Eu não sei porquê eu tenho sentido isso ultimamente, mas Starlight simplesmente faz meu coração bater mais rápido e eu sempre quero estar com ela. Ela mora em um quarto na escola, porém. Afinal, tem que estar sempre lá — é a diretora! Mas nos fins de semana, nem sempre temos tempo uma para a outra. E está tudo bem com isso, mas-- eu sinto falta dela.

A campainha tocou e eu me arremessei em direção à porta, abrindo-a com pressa e me deparando com Sunburst e Starlight.

Sunburst, com seus cabelos ruivos e olhar admirado — sempre tinha um olhar de medo ou admiração, ou 8 ou 80 — me encarou por dois segundos até dizer "oi".

— Oi, Trixie! — ele sorriu nervoso e acenou.

— Oi — eu sai do caminho — pode entrar e se sentar!

— Okay — ele seguiu em direção ao sofá e eu me virei, me jogando em Starlight.

— Starlight!

— Trixie! — ela me apertou — Você tá bem?

— Sim! — eu sorri e a soltei, entrando e acenando para que ela entrasse em seguida.

Ela estava com o gorrinho que tanto amava, a calça jeans cintura alta que sempre vestia e uma blusa verde empurrada para dentro da calça. Sua pele cor de mel era tão saudável e ela tinha um cheiro tão bom... Eu parecia estar em um transe sempre que a olhava.

— Trixie — Maud disse — Vou colocar a comida na mesa.

— Okay, eu ajudo — eu respondi e abri a geladeira para tirar o suco — Uh…

— O que foi? — Sunburst se virou.

— Merda, eu esqueci de fazer suco.

— Tudo bem, eu faço — Starlight se ofereceu enquanto ajudava Maud à carregar a comida.

— Eu posso ajudar se quiser — eu timidamente me ofereci.

— Você já fez muita coisa, Trixie — ela afagou meus cabelos — Sun pode me ajudar.

— Uh… Okay — ele concordou e eu senti meu coração apertar.

Mas por que?

Eu decidi ignorar aquele sentimento, e comecei a colocar pratos e talheres na mesa.

Sentei na mesa ao lado dos outros, observando Sunburst e Starlight fazerem a comida do outro lado da bancada.

— Trixie, você por acaso se interessa em gravetos?

— Huh?

— Você está com uma cara triste, estamos tentando te distrair — Maud disse. Por mais monotona que fosse sua voz, todos próximos dela sabiam que ela se importava com os amigos.

— Ah, eu estou bem — eu suspirei — Só cansada.

Mudbriar começou a pegar a comida e comer enquanto observava a situação.

— Talvez você esteja apaixonada — ele disse.

— O quê?! — eu bati na mesa e chamei a atenção de todos.

Silêncio estranho.

— Não foi nada — disse para os dois na cozinha, que voltaram a espremer frutas — Mas… Não pode ser. Ou pode?

O meu coração bate forte quando penso nela. Eu fico tão triste quando não consigo sair com ela. Eu as vezes fantasio sobre cochilar com ela no sofá enquanto comemos maçãs. Eu amo a risada dela, a maquiagem dela, e ela tem um cheiro tão bom--

— Merda. Eu estou apaixonada — o choque bateu.

— Uhh, quem é? — Maud brincou com os dedos e sorriu levemente. Sua pele negra, porém cinzenta, tinha um tom mórbido. Maud deixa tudo mórbido.

— Starlight — Mudbriar disse, apontando para mim e Glimmer com o garfo.

— Não — sorri. Eu sou uma ótima mentirosa — E não vou contar.

Virei o rosto para o outro lado da bancada. Estavamos à um metro e meia de distância, mas eles não nos ouviam. Era como se estivessemos a quilômetros e quilômetros de distância.

Starlight estava mexendo um suco vermelho, opaco. Goiaba, talvez? Sunburst despejou um suco laranja esverdeado dentro. Starlight lavou o liquidificador e voltou para a mesa, segurando a jarra.

— Goiaba, limão e laranja.

— Como minha mãe fazia — Sunburst parecia orgulhoso.

— Provem! Vamos! — Starlight despejou em nossos copos, era realmente muito bom.

Minha pele pálida se tornou vermelha.

— Obrigada.

— Vamos comer! — Star me ignorou.

Minha cara ficou ranzinza.

\---

A festa havia acabado, todos estavam indo embora, menos Starlight.

— Eu… posso passar o fim de semana aqui?

— O quê?

— Eu não tenho que trabalhar amanhã. Vamos! Nós vestimos o mesmo tamanho, você me empresta um pijama e pronto!

— Okay — eu sorri — Vamos assistir algo.

— O quê?

— Você decide — eu dei o controle da TV pra ela — vou escovar os dentes e pegar seu pijama.

— Eu quero ir com você! — ela sorriu.

— Mas--

— Não seja chata — ela deslizou os braços pela minha cintura e me abraçou.

Eu senti meu coração tentar pular pra fora do peito.

— Hm. Vamos!

Eu tomei banho, depois ela, e escovamos os dentes normalmente. Starlight desceu para escolher o filme e eu fiquei no meu quarto por um minuto ou dois.

— Eu chamo ela para minha cama? Ou deixo ela na sala? Com quem eu falo sobre isso? Todos já entenderam quem é… menos ela.

— Trixie! — ela berrou — Vem logo!

— Tô indo!

Desci e o filme na tela era Koe no Katachi.

— Esse filme é lindo — eu sorri.

— Eu queria reassistir com você! — ela sorriu. Eu não conseguia ver suas bochechas. Seu cabelo volumoso bloqueava minha visão.

O filme foi indo como sempre foi. Mas a partir do momento que eles começam a se apaixonar--

— Eu acho que estou que nem eles.

— Como?

— Apaixonada — minhas bochechas queimaram.

— Hmm, sabia que você estava estranha esses dias. Quem é? Como elu é?

— Ela é… Da minha altura. Linda. Gentil e esforçada. Eu amo ver ela e a vejo quase todo dia.

— Hm… Twilight!

— O quê?! Não! Ela nem mora mais aqui.

— Não sei quem é — ela desistiu.

— Logo de início? O que aconteceu com a Starlight que eu conheci? — eu ri.

Continuamos assistindo o filme, até que a cena dos fogos chegou, e ela se quebrou no choro. Eu abri os braços e ela timidamente entrou entre eles, respirando no meu pescoço, e continuou naquela posição até o fim do filme. Depois que se recompôs, sentou-se ao meu lado.

— Desculpa — ela riu e passou a mão na cara.

— Tudo bem.

— Vamos dormir, está tarde.

— Eu tô sem sono.

— Sério? — ela pegou um pano e molhou na pia da cozinha, voltando pro meu lado para limpar o rosto.

— Sim, mas podemos nos deitar e conversar até dormirmos.

— Certo! — ela subiu as escadas — Não ronca.

— Tá bom — eu revirei os olhos.

\---

— Hmm, uma música que te lembra dela?

— Green, do cavetown.

— Por quê?

— Ela fica linda de verde, é a cor do cabelo dela.

— Hmm — Starlight disse, com as mãos apoiadas no estômago — Um filme que ela gosta?

— Coraline.

— Eu não faço ideia — ela suspirou e virou pro lado.

— Eu vou superar ela. Ela não iria gostar de mim mesmo.

Ouvi ela sussurrar alguma coisa para si mesma, mas não entendi o quê.

— Starlight?

— Boa noite, Trixie — ela disse.

— Boa noite — eu me virei para o outro lado e adormeci.

Eu estava num campo. Com um vestido de dama de honra e segurando um tecido. Olhei para cima e era Starlight, em um vestido de noiva. Na nossa frente, Sunburst. Os dois se olhavam apaixonados.

— Protestem agora ou calem-se para sempre — Twilight disse, enquanto os dois já se abraçavam.

Eu tentei gritar, mas minha voz não saia.

— O marido pode beijar a noiva.

— Não!

E o altar e as pessoas se distanciaram de mim, como que em outro mundo, e eu estava amarrada à uma cadeira, tremendo e flutuando no escuro. Tentei acordar, mas não conseguia.

Senti uma mão em minha testa e acordei.

— Trixie? — Starlight estava sentada no chão, ao lado da cama — Você está bem? Tava chorando…

— Starlight! — eu comecei a chorar e pulei no colo dela — Eu tive um sonho horrível!

— Quer me contar, Trixie? — ela afagou meus cabelos.

— A menina que eu gosto, ela… Ela casava com um amigo dela e eu não conseguia falar e eu…

— Eu tenho certeza que ela não faria isso — sua voz soou triste.

— Star...light?…

— Se ela fizer, ruim pra ela! Ela perdeu alguém como você!

— O que eu faço? — eu ainda estava chorando, mas bem mais calma.

— Conta pra ela — ela disse e me empurrou para a cama.

— Quando?

— Quando quiser, sei lá. Chama ela pra algum lugar amanhã. — ela parecia impaciente.

— Tá…bom…

— A grande e poderosa Trixie consegue — ela sorriu e se deitou ao meu lado. Brevemente, ambas adormecemos.

Acordei com um braço em volta da minha cintura.

Senti meu corpo queimar.

Nós já dividimos cama várias vezes, por que dessa vez é uma grande coisa?

Eu me virei e correspondi o abraço dela, me aconchegando com o rosto em seu pescoço. Depois de alguns minutos, ela tocou meu ombro.

— Trixie, vamos tomar café da manhã.

— Tem… bolo…

— Me carrega?

— Não, desce você — eu ri.

— A grande e poderosa Trixie é uma fracote.

— Cale-se, pebleu.

Rimos e descemos para a cozinha. Starlight começou a fazer café para nós duas e eu coloquei o bolo que esqueci de mostrar ontem na mesa. Nos sentamos e começamos a comer. Starlight estava com a cara vermelha.

— Starlight? Você está bem?

— Estou ótima!

— Você pode confiar na Grand--

— E poderosa Trixie, eu sei, é só que-- Você vai saber em breve.

— Tá com fome. Você fica assim quando tá com fome — dei uma tangerina pra ela — come isso.

— Isso não é uma propaganda de Snickers — ela riu.

Eu ri junto.

— Tá frio — eu esfreguei os braços.

— Talvez neve mais tarde.

— Eu sou friorenta, vou passar o dia em casa.

— E a menina que você gosta? Não vai chamá-la pra sair? — ela soava normal, mas parecia triste.

— Vou, mas, quer dizer--

— Tá, eu não aguento mais — ela respirou fundo e mostrou a garrafa azul de ciúmes que estava escondendo — eu gosto de você, Trixie — ela desabou na mesa.

— Eu ia dizer isso!

— O quê? — seus olhos se encheram de cor.

— Eu… Tô apaixonada por você — eu segurei os ombros dela — Eu te amo — minha cara queimou.

— Eu… Eu também te amo mas-- Eu sou-- Eu sou tão imperfeita — ela começou a lacrimejar.

— A Starlight que eu amo é a que está na minha frente — eu segurei a bochecha dela, que se encaixava perfeitamente na minha mão — imperfeita para os outros, perfeita para mim.

— P-para! — ela riu e levantou da mesa, dando a volta — Dá vergonha — ela se agachou e encaixou a cabeça no meu ombro. Essa mania dela era tão fofa… — E aquele sonho?

— Era com o Sunburst.

— Eu não gosto dele! Quero dizer, como amigo, mas, apenas isso! — ela levantou, indignada.

— Okay, okay — eu ri — Ótimo, então.

Nós terminamos de tomar café e fomos para a sala, deitar no sofá. Eu estava com a cabeça na sua clavicula, enquanto ela fazia carinho em mim.

— O que fazemos agora?

— Como assim?

— Estamos… Namorando?

— Não sei, você quer?

— Claro que quero!

— Hehe — eu coloquei meus braços em volta dela — Claro que estamos.

— Eu queria passar mais tempo com você.

— Eu também — suspirei — E se…

— O quê? — ela entrelaçou nossos dedos.

— E se você morar comigo — eu corei e olhei para fora. Estava nevando.

— Claro — ela me deu um selinho — acho uma ideia perfeita.


End file.
